


Just You And Me

by Fallenstar92



Series: Gallavich: Life, Love, and Parenting [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Bipolar Ian Gallagher, Bottom Mickey Milkovich, Domestic Fluff, EMT Ian Gallagher, Established Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Established Relationship, Good Sibling Lip Gallagher, Ian Gallagher Loves Mickey Milkovich, M/M, Mickey Milkovich Loves Ian Gallagher, Mickey Milkovich Uses Actual Words, Parents Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Sad Liam, Smut, Tattoo Artist Mickey Milkovich, Top Ian Gallagher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:14:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25084492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallenstar92/pseuds/Fallenstar92
Summary: Ian and Mickey are adjusting to their new normal, but having a young child in the house is taking it's toll on their sex life. Enter Lip: the-self proclaimed-best brother in the world.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Series: Gallavich: Life, Love, and Parenting [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815346
Comments: 4
Kudos: 184





	Just You And Me

Wake up at six-thirty every morning, put Ruger outside, shower, make breakfast for their little family, wake up Ian and Liam, pack lunches, get Liam ready for school, get ready for work, make sure Ian has coffee to take his pills with, feed Ruger, be out the door by seven-thirty, go to work, come home, make dinner with Ian, help Liam with his homework, take Ruger for his walk with Ian and Liam, get Liam to bed, pass out by eleven-thirty, wash, rinse, and repeat. This was Mickey's life, these days. He liked it-don't get him wrong-but he and Ian were so busy, most days, that they haven't had sex in two weeks. Mickey knew that-to most people-two weeks wouldn't be a _long_ dry spell, but this was the longest he'd ever gone without Ian fucking him senseless without them being broken up. And _fuck_ did he miss it.

He missed having time during his day when he wasn't the one in control; missed having Ian all to himself. He would never say a word, though; didn't want Ian to think he was just selfish and didn't care about the child they were now raising. He liked Liam-fuck, he actually loved the kid-but the past three months had changed his and Ian's lives, a lot. "Mornin'." Ian yawned, walking into the kitchen early on Saturday morning, wrapping his arms around Mickey's waist as the brunette made pancakes.

"Mornin', freckles." Mickey replied, having to fight against the urge to grind his ass against Ian's cock. Fuck, he needed to get laid.

"Lip's called; wanted to know if he could have Liam for the day." Ian informed Mickey as he moved to pour himself a cup of coffee. Lip had been doing everything he could to keep himself busy since Tami left, leaving Lip alone with their newborn. He didn't want to give himself a free minute, because he knew he'd drink, if he did. "I told him he could come pick him up, after he ate some breakfast. He said if Liam wanted to he could bring Ruger, 'cause the little dude loves Franny."

"So... We're both off, Liam and Ruger are gonna be outta the house... What're we gonna do?" Mickey asked, turning to face his fiancè.

"I think we can find a way to keep ourselves busy." Ian murmured, pulling Mickey closer to him by his hips. "'Cause I fuckin' miss this ass." Ian whispered, slapping Mickey's ass, softly.

"Don't have sex in the kitchen; I eat here." Liam yawned, walking into the kitchen with Ruger hot on his heels.

"First, we weren't goin' to," Ian said, choosing to leave out the fact that he and Mickey had-on several occasions-had sex in their kitchen before Liam came to live with them. "And second, you're only seven; you shouldn't even know what sex is, yet."

"I skipped a grade." Was Liam's response, which had Mickey wondering what the fuck kind of school they were sending the kid to.

"Don't mean shit; you still shouldn't know nothin' about sex, yet." Mickey said, plating pancakes and filling his own mug with coffee before taking a seat at the table with Ian and Liam.

"Can I ask you something?" Liam asked around a mouthful of pancake.

"After you fuckin' swollow that you can ask me whatever the Hell you want. I don't wanna see your damn chewed up food." Mickey grumbled, though he could see a soft smile on Ian's face out of the corner of his eye and knew he wasn't fooling anyone.

"Are... Are you guys gonna adopt me?" Liam asked, looking down at his plate, shyly. Mickey opened and shut his mouth, several times, trying to find the right words to answer Liam's question, but the man kept falling short.

"Things are pretty good, right now, aren't they, bubs?" Ian asked, not exactly knowing how to answer his brother. Would he like to be able to call himself the smart, compassionate, funny kid's father? Absolutely. But he wasn't sure if that was what his fiancèe wanted.

"Yeah! Yeah, they are, but..." Liam was now nervously toying with Ruger's ears, determined not to look at Ian or Mickey.

"But what?" Mickey prompted, wondering what thoughts were working in Liam's head.

"Monica left me with Fiona when I was a baby, Frank doesn't care, Fiona left, and... And you guys are the first real parents I've had." Liam said, finally looking up to meet Ian's warm, kind, green eyes.

"You know we're not goin' anywhere, right?" Mickey questioned, hoping to make Liam feel a little better.

"Yeah, I know... Just... You're pretty much my Dads anyway, right?" Liam asked, pushing his food around on his plate.

"Is that what you want us to be?" Ian asked, trying not to let the hope in his voice become too obvious.

"Yeah, I do. And... I don't wanna call you "Ian and Mickey", anymore." Liam replied, timidly.

"You can call us whatever you want, kid. Shit, do I _ever_ fuckin' call Ian his real name?" Mickey jokingly asked.

"So I can call you guys Dad?" Liam asked with a soft, wry smile.

"Yeah, Liam. You can call us your Dads." Ian said, laughing when Liam dug back into his breakfast.

"Anything I need to know about Ruger before we leave?" Lip asked as he helped Liam pack an overnight bag, having insisted that he could handle Liam, Freddie, and Ruger for one night.

"He likes to sleep on someone's feet. Other than that? Not really." Ian said, scratching Ruger's ears, affectionately. Ruger was still pretty young-only five and a half months old-but he was exceedingly calm for his age and size, and he listened to whatever he was told. "He might cry when you drive away 'cause he's fuckin' hooked on Mickey."

"Yeah, well, so are you; which, is why I'm takin' the dog and the kid for the night." Lip chuckled after he'd lead Ian out of Liam's bedroom. "Look, I know it's hard-suddenly havin' a kid around who needs you-and I know you get blue balls like a motherfucker when it first happens, 'cause the kid is your main concern. So, take a night, have as much sex as you two can handle-and considering I lived with you guys, at one point, I know that's more than most people-and relax."

"We were doin' okay with it, at first, but then Mickey was featured on some website talkin' about how awesome his work is and there's some new mixture of shit on the streets that's had Sue and I pickin' up more ODs than I can count, in a night, and... We're both just exhausted by the time we have a minute alone." Ian said, feeling guilty that he was actually excited that his... His _son,_ was going to be out of the house, all night, so he could fuck his fiancèe.

"I get it, man; everyone needs a break, for a few hours." Lip said, trying to comfort his younger brother.

"He started callin' us "Dad", today." Ian said, wishing he didn't feel so guilty about this. He hadn't asked Lip to take Liam for the night-he really hadn't-but he was grateful that Lip understood what Mickey and himself were experiencing.

"You guys are doin' a great job, man." Lip said, squeezing Ian's shoulder. "He's a lucky kid; he's got two pretty fuckin' awesome Dads."

"Okay, we're ready." Liam said, stepping out of his bedroom with Ian's old ROTC duffle bag and-hilariously-Ruger's favorite blanket and chew toy.

"Alright, be good for Lip, remember to take Ruger outside, and call us before you go to bed." Ian instructed, kneeling to hug Liam.

"I will. Love you, Dad." Liam said, wrapping his arms, tightly around Ian's neck.

"I'm home!" Mickey called out, setting two shopping bags on the floor and handing one to Lip as soon as he was close enough. "Got his orange juice for breakfast, those sparkling water things he likes, and some of Ruger's dog biscuits." Mickey told Lip before taking Ian's spot on the ground. "I find out you were an asshole while you were gone and I'm gonna bust your ass, kid." The "threat" just made Liam laugh.

"Love you, Pops." Liam laughed, hugging Mickey tighter than he had Ian.

"Love you, too, kid. Take care of my dog or you're in trouble." Mickey warned with a playful smirk. And-if it were even possible-Ian fell more in love with Mickey than he was, before.

Liam and Ruger had been gone for three hours, and Ian hadn't let Mickey leave their bed the entire time. Between rounds they would lay in bed, just staring at each other and memorizing every dip, curve, scar, and freckle on their lover's body. "I wanna adopt Liam." Mickey said as Ian traced the new tattoos on his knuckles-he'd covered the crude, ugly "FUCK U-UP" with dates that were important to him and Ian; the day they met, the date of their first kiss, their first date, the day they first said "I love you", the day they moved in together, the day Ian proposed, and their set wedding date-with the tip of his index finger.

"Are you serious?" Ian asked, looking up from Mickey's hands with hopeful eyes.

"He's right; he's already our kid." Mickey replied, letting out a little yelp as Ian flipped him onto his back and kissed him senseless.

"I love you." Ian panted as he pulled away enough to scatter open mouth kisses all over Mickey's body and plunge two fingers into his stretched, thoroughly fucked hole.

"Shit." Mickey gasped, throwing his head back in Ecstasy. He had needed this; needed a day where Ian could turn him out and have the brunette writhing in their bed just like he was, right now. "I'm good... I'm-fuck, right there-I'm so fuckin' good, please fuck me, Ian."

"Whatever you need, baby." Ian promised, kneeling between his fiancèe's legs and slathering a good amount of lube on his hard cock and slowly sinking into the man he loved. He'd never get over this; get over how every time he slipped back into Mickey it felt like coming home. He'd had plenty of sex in his life-a lot with Mickey, and a good amount with other men when they were broken up, which he becomes more and more ashamed of with every day he spent with the love of his life-and Mickey always had been and always would be the best he'd ever had.

"Go slow." Mickey keened, letting Ian know exactly what he needed, right now; he needed to feel loved, not just to get fucked.

"I got you, Mick." Ian whispered, his lips hovering over Mickey's as he slowly rolled and thrusted his hips. Ian and Mickey both liked fast, hard, dirty fucks, but moments like this-moments where they took things slow and savored the feeling of being connected-seemed to be a favorite for both men. "Holy shit, Mickey." Ian gritted out, eyes rolling back in his head when Mickey moved his hips in an effortlessly sexy figure eight.

Ian could feel the familiar heat forming in his gut and knew he wouldn't last much longer, and he knew he wanted to get Mickey to cum before he was too far gone, himself. "Oh!" Mickey moaned, digging his fingernails into Ian's forearms as Ian began to slowly pump Mickey's cock, paying special attention to the sensitive, angry purplish-red head until Mickey let go, his release covering Ian's fist and a small amount hitting each of their chests.

"Fuck!" Ian gasped, allowing himself to cum deep inside Mickey before pulling out and collapsing on top of Mickey. "I love you, Mick."

"I love you, too." Mickey replied, leaning up to connect their lips. "Don't tell Liam; wanna surprise the kid." Mickey seemed more excited about the idea of becoming Liam's parent than Ian, himself, and that warmed Ian's heart to the core.

"We're gonna be Dads." Ian murmured, kissing Mickey, again.

"Fuck yeah we are, Gallagher." Mickey laughed, wrapping his arms tightly around Ian, keeping their bodies plastered together. Ian had worried that taking Liam in would scare Mickey off, at some point, and knowing that Mickey loved him as much as Ian did? It made Ian wish their wedding date would hurry up and get here so they would-officially-be a family.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave me some comments, my beauties! Much love!


End file.
